lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Season 5 deleted scenes transcript
The following deleted scenes were featured on the Lost: The Complete Fifth Season (DVD) box set. Thirty-Fiver and Hunter are responsible for this transcription. Baker1000 is responsible for transcribing the HMV/JB Hi-Fi bonus disc deleted scenes. *=Scenes from the HMV/JB Hi-Fi bonus disc. No Police Deleted from: and Sayid flee from the safe house in their car. Hurley drives and looks worried at Sayid who has been hit by a tranquilizer dart HURLEY: Dude ... Dude, could you just try and stay awake until I get us to the police!? SAYID: No... no police.. HURLEY: Sayid ... SAYID: I said no police! HURLEY: What did those guys just shoot you with? Have you been poisoned? faints HURLEY: Sayid! Sayid! Come on! Where am I supposed to go? Would Theresa Know? Deleted from: * Spencer lets Desmond into her house, and she leads him upstairs. ABIGAIL: So, you a friend of Daniel's then? DESMOND: Uh, well, more of an acquaintance actually. He asked me to give his mum a message and, uh, I'm having a wee bit of trouble tracking her down. ABIGAIL: Oh yeah, Daniel's mum. I forgot she was English. DESMOND: I don't suppose you know where she lives? ABIGAIL: Me? No, no I don't. DESMOND: W-would Theresa know? ABIGAIL: Shall we ask her? Jill The Butcher Deleted from: is cutting meat with an electrical saw, Ben enters the slaughter room BEN: Hello, Jill! looks up and smiles. She switches off the saw BEN: I rang the bell. But no one came. JILL: Someone has to pay the bills! smiles and nods JILL: Did she tell you what to do? BEN: She did! I'm actually here about that other matter that we've discussed... Any luck? JILL: smiles I followed him from the church. He's actually staying in a boat in Long Beach Harbor. With her ... hands a portfolio to Ben. He looks at the picture inside BEN: A boat? Do you know how long they will be there? JILL: They paid for their dockage till tomorrow. Need a gun? BEN: smiles No, thank you. looks at the picture, which is a snapshot of Penny I already have one ... Shallow Graves Deleted from: * is patting down some earth and covering it with branches. Sawyer and Miles bring more branches over to her. JULIET: You think it's deep enough? SAWYER: Best we can do with no shovels. JULIET: I'll get her. approach Amy, who is kneeling next to Paul's body. JULIET: We should go. nods in agreement. They help Jin put Paul's body on his back, and move out. Finding LaFleur Deleted from: descends a staircase and enters the Security Center. Miles sits there, looking at his walkie talkie. JULIET: Miles, have you seen James? MILES: No, and he's not answering his walkie, either. JULIET: Jin called him this morning, and then he just ran off, without telling me what was going on! bends over and takes a sip from Miles' coffee. Miles walks over to the monitors. MILES: Whoa, maybe they are planning a surprise party? You have a birthday coming up? taps one of the monitors MILES: Hang on! Here he is! the monitor, Sawyer arrives in the VW van and hurriedly exits. Juliet puts the coffee on the table and runs off, leaving Miles in an empty room MILES: You're welcome! I Think He's One Of Ben's People" Deleted from: the Processing Center, Christian walks by on his white shoes, passing Sun and Frank Lapidus. They follow him FRANK: whispers Have you any idea who the hell that guy is? SUN: I presume he's one of Ben's people. grabs an ax from a wall FRANK: Whoa! CHRISTIAN: smiles Just for opening the door! walks to a barricaded building and breaks it open with the ax SUN: I thought you were bringing me my husband? CHRISTIAN: I am! to Frank Do you mind if I borrow your flashlight? hands over the flashlight, looking cynical Breakfast Time Deleted from: the Barracks, Jack is standing outside of Kate's house. Kate opens her front door. JACK: Morning. KATE: sleepily Hey. JACK: I was just going over and grab some breakfast before my shift started and ... I thought we could go together. KATE: frowns Breakfast. Before your shift. JACK: Yeah. KATE: Jack, Sayid is locked up, it's 1977. And you wanna go to the cafeteria? JACK: You still have to eat, Kate. laughs cynically JACK: Look, I don't really get it either. But we just have to be patient and wait. KATE: Wait for what? JACK: sighs Whatever happens next. KATE: You sound like Locke JACK: Maybe he was on to something. Locke's Promise Deleted from: Ben's house at the Barracks, the man pretending to be Locke is fabricating some torches. He notices that Sun is staring at him UNLOCKE: It's weird for me, too. SUN: Excuse me? UNLOCKE: smiles I realize, how strange this all is. Me ... here ... Well, I assure you, Sun, I'm the same man I've always been. silence SUN: Why didn't you come to see me? UNLOCKE: Why? SUN: You came to see everyone else. Jack... Kate ... Why didn't you come to see me? [the man looks thoughtful) UNLOCKE: Because I made a promise to your husband. SUN: And what was that? UNLOCKE: That I would never bring you back here. Jin wanted me to tell you that he died in the blast, and was washed ashore. He even gave me his ring to help convince you. SUN: But why? UNLOCKE: Because he loves you.... That promise should never have been broken, Sun. I feel responsible. And so, I am honor bound to protect you, while you are here. SUN: John? Can you really find Jin? man nods earnestly. He then rises, because Ben emerges from the secret room UNLOCKE: Are you ready? BEN: Whenever you are. three leave the house Phil's Theory Deleted from: arrives at the barracks in a VW van HORACE: LaFleur! Where the hell have you been, man? SAWYER: I’m trying to find the man who just shot one of our damn kids, Horace. Where've you been? HORACE: Someone just took that kid, Jim. SAWYER: What? HORACE: I want you to put search parties together right now. If we use the entire staff we can cover most of the surrounding area. and Phil start to walk away SAWYER: Well hold on a second. We go fanning out our people all over the jungle we’re more likely to start a war than we are finding that kid. HORACE: And if the Hostiles are the ones that took him then we got a war coming whether we like it or not. SAWYER: You don’t even know if that bastard that shot the kid is a hostile. Can we risk breaking the truce if we’re wrong? PHIL: Jim’s right. SAWYER: Hell yes, I’m right! PHIL: This was an inside job. HORACE: What? You think… it was one of us who took Ben? PHIL: Yeah. The kid was in no condition to walk out on his own. Okay? And Juliet said she only left him alone for ten minutes. So how the hell does a hostile tip toe through our security, grab Ben, and get back without any of us seeing him? Yes, I think it was one of us. HORACE: Jim… you’re head of security and I’m not feeling very secure right now. If, God forbid, it’s one of our people responsible for this, then I need you to find them. Do you understand me? Find them! SAWYER: whispers right. HORACE: Good. walks away while Sawyer looks on. Window Talk Deleted from: * is mopping the floor in the DHARMA classroom. He notices Kate walk by the window outside. JACK: Kate! Hey, you're back. You all right? KATE: Yeah, I'm fine. JACK: What happened? KATE: Exactly what I said would happen. I couldn't let a child die and so I did something about it. JACK: Juliet said Sawyer went with you. KATE: You missed a spot, Jack. walks away. Stones & Boulders Deleted from: Jack, and Daniel walk along a creek through the jungle. Kate sits down on the trunk of a tree. DANIEL: Uh, we should really keep moving. KATE: Well you can keep moving cause I’m thirsty and I need a rest. sighs and nods his head. Jack tosses a canteen to Kate. Daniel takes a gun out of his bag JACK: You need a gun to go talk to your mother, Dan? DANIEL: You don’t know my mother, Jack. JACK: Are you ready to tell me why she was wrong? DANIEL: I’ve studied relativistic physics my entire life. Jack, I’ve spent years just staring at equations. One thing emerged over and over. One simple rule: No matter what, you can’t change the past. You can’t do it. Whatever happened, happened. In laymen’s terms.... tosses a small stone in the creek DANIEL: The creek keeps washing over any pebble thrown into it. A pebble represents a change. A small change. The creek is time. Okay now, after Charlotte died I left the Island, I used the DHARMA facilities in Anne Arbor to recreate my entire life’s work. For three years I stared at these equations again and again and again. And then I finally realized, I’ve been spending so much time focused on the constants I forgot about the variables. Do you know what the variables in these equations are, Jack? JACK: smiles No. No I don’t. DANIEL: Us. We’re the variables. People. We think, we reason, we make choices, we have free will, if we ... if we accept that we can't ... can’t change the past, can’t do anything about it then we don’t even bother trying. But, if we decide, if we believe that we can change the past ... then we don’t use pebbles, Jack. picks up a big rock DANIEL: We use boulders. throws the rock in the creek DANIEL: See? If you drop a big enough rock into a creek you create a dam, right? And then that creek ... changes. JACK: But we’re not talking about throwing rocks into a creek, are we? DANIEL: That’s right, Jack. KATE: What are we talking about exactly? DANIEL: A little over a day from now the DHARMA folks over at the Swan worksite, they’re gonna drill into the ground and accidentally tap into a massive pocket of energy. The result of the release of this energy will be ... catastrophic, so in order to contain it they’re going to have to cement the entire area in like Chernobyl. This containment ... this place they built over it ... I believe you called it the Hatch. Because of this one accident these people are going to spend the next 20 years keeping that energy at bay by pressing a button. A button that your friend Desmond will one day fail to push. And that will cause your plane, Oceanic 815, to crash on this Island. And because your plane crashed a freighter will be sent to this Island, a freighter I was on and Charlotte was on and so forth. This entire chain of events is going to start happening in less than 36 hours. JACK: When you said you could get us back to where we belonged you weren’t talking about where we left from, were you? DANIEL: No, because none of us belonged here in the first place. I think I can negate that energy. I think I can destroy it. If I can, then that Hatch will never be built, and your plane ... your plane will land just like it’s supposed to. None of this happens. And that freighter will never be sent and ... finally we’ll be free. KATE: And just how exactly do you plan on destroying this energy? DANIEL: I’m gonna detonate a hydrogen bomb. Hunting Deleted from: * Ben and Sun are walking through the jungle. SUN: Where is he taking us? BEN: Wherever he wants. SUN: Do you know how he plans to get us back to our people? BEN: Our people are in 1977, Sun. So the operative question would be "how does he plan to get them back to us?" stops and turns around. BEN: John? points a gun at Ben and runs past him, shooting a boar. UNLOCKE: Sorry if the noise hurts your ears. picks up the boar onto his shoulders. UNLOCKE: Hate to let this go to waste. They might be hungry. SUN: Who might be hungry? UNLOCKE: My people. walks away while Ben stares in surprise. Worth the Risk Deleted from: * is rigging the bomb to detonate on impact. Hurley brings a canteen of water to Jin. JIN: This thing that Jack is doing, do you think it will work? SAYID: Everything I ever cared about is gone. It's worth the risk. Category:DVD *S Category:Deleted scenes Category:Blu-ray